Unexpected
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Danny's presence at the office was unexpected, it was unexpected him walking past his brother-in-law into Lisbon's office. It was unexpected the proposition he had for her. it was unexpected the way he turned Jane's world upside down. Jisbon one-shot


Oh, yes, the damn disclaimer: seriosuly, do we really have to do it? Because, Jeez, if I'd own them, I'd not be here writing it, I'd be the writeer of a TV Shows and, well, we'd have the LIsbon romance for real...meanwhile, I just **_"write, draw, create, dream, hope and believe in Bruno, waiting for him to be blessed bu the light of reason..." _**(No, this discalimer isn't mine, it belongs to one fo the girls who wite Mentalist fiction on the italian site efpfiction, but don't tell me many of you don't share this vision...).

Now, I know. I have the evil that men do on hiatus since this summer, and I just started craving touches. I'm well aware of this, beleive me. BUT there's no way you can blame me for this fiction. in fact, the only resposable for me writing this is Jisbon4ever. we were talking about the presence of Danny Ruskin in my fanfic Blood Circulation, and she said "at first, I thought that maybe he was going to be the new love interest of Lisbon"... and so, my mind started to go in unknown terrotory, doing things that my mind shouldn't do 8especailly while I drive, but appanrely, I'm great at thinking about stories while I drive and listento rock music)- so here there is!

* * *

While he is "asleep" on his couch in the bullpen, Patrick Jane's attention is awakened by the familiar sound of the elevator arriving at their door. He opens just one eye, a bit, contemplating who may be. He knows it's not one of his co-workers, because the whole team is already there (Grace looking for something on her computer, Rigsby in the kitchen busy with food, Cho kept by one of his books, Lisbon surrounded by paperwork) and it's not probably about a case, because the last one has been solved and there's nothing new yet. He quickly makes a list of all the possibilities, from Hightower to Bertram to the "hot mailroom guy" to Elise (even if, normally, she stops by in the evening, and on weekends only) to friends to relatives. The following thought it's that it's not one of the women he knows-both Elise and Hightower wear high heels, and it's not the familiar sound of stiletto heels on concrete that he is hearing. There's a good chance it's a man, though; not just for the lack of heels, which means nothing, but the perfume is all wrong for a woman, besides, a woman would be or polite enough to greet or full of herself enough to make her presence known in every possible way.

He finally decides to turn his head to see how the unexpected guest may be, and as soon as he gets a glimpse of too familiar brown hair, he freezes on the spot, wondering in a bit of panic (immediately covered by his usual and omnipresent mask of security) what the well known figure may want. Does he want to end what they started, even if it was just a game that time? Is he looking for revenge? Does he need his help again? Is he going to propose some absurd business plan to Jane?

In the blink of an eye, he leaves his position on the couch and, once readjusted his jacket and vest, he walks in direction of the well known face with nonchalance and the best poker face he had ever had in his whole life, pretending that this presence isn't upsetting him a bit. When they are just few feet away, Jane opens his arms, welcoming him falsely and awkwardly, with a bright, and a fake sincere smile. And the "stranger" just walks past him, just giving him a pat on the shoulder, murmuring a simple and quick "Hey Pat" with an evil, malicious and satisfied grin… that, to a man who he has known his whole life, a man who would even give up a liver or a lung for him (even if not out of love, that's sure).

Jane doesn't feel like freezing. No, he is already at a point where, if not for the full bullpen and the need of maintaining a certain reputation, he'd just pass out on the floor for the shock. It's bad when people don't give their full attention to him, but when it's someone he is familiar with him, it's even worse. Even with that, he really is tempted to pass out on the floor; it's an urge so strong he has to fight with all his energy. Besides, he is pretty sure that people is expecting him to collapse any moment, because, if he can feel his face showing all his internal turmoil (there's a good chance he is the exact replica of Munch's scream), the rest of the world is witnessing it as well- i.e. passing out on the floor will not make any difference. Maybe it could even make it better.

And he is sure they'll understand. After all, how could Patrick Jane react, after being neglected in favor of Lisbon by none other that a member of his family, his own brother-in-law, Danny Ruskin, an _evilly and maliciously grinning Danny Ruskin_?

* * *

When someone enters in her office without knocking, Lisbon doesn't stop to look at the tons of consultant-related paperwork stuck on her desk, and she doesn't stop to look at them not even when he makes himself comfortable in the chair in front of her (an unusual fact, since he has always preferred the couch). She doesn't need to lift her eyes to know who is in front of her, only one human being would dare to challenge her (and bothers her with antics done and soon to be done)at such an unholy hour of the morning, when she is surrounded by paperwork caused by him and her favorite coffee-shop is closed. At least, said curly blonde, blue eyed, 41 years old annoying man is smart enough to know all of this, and to provide her with a steamy, hot cup of the divine black liquid, and/or sweet and delicious food from her favorite place, to try to win her patience and her support in his schemes with one or both, according to the situation and his needs.

She is so sure of the scenario, she doesn't even lifts her eyes when she moves her hand to retrieve the peace offering, where he always places the cup, smiling annoyed (which is false, she is happy every time she drinks the coffee he brings her, but she'll never admit it. the man is already full of himself as it is). It takes her one second to just be annoyed- how does he dare to come to her office with some crazy idea and no coffee?

"Were you hoping for someone else, Miss Lisbon?" Only when she hears the semi-unknown voice she finally decides to look at who's in front of her, and even then, she double checks, unable to believe to the sigh which is presenting itself in front of her emerald eyes. She can't believe it, she can't believe that the man standing in front of her isn't curly blonde, blue eyed, lightly tanned, wearing a 3 pieces.

"I don't know what you are talking about" the brown head in front of her smiles satisfied, crossed arms, without breaking eye contact, daring her to keep it. She can see him laughing inside. And she already hates him. "Besides, if you got yourself into troubles again, it's not my help you should look for. I suggest you to leave the office and walk in direction of the brown leather couch in the corner or towards our old, dusted attic. Since I haven't received any complaints this morning, he should be there."

She comes back to work and comes back to work, without stopping, always in silence, pretending to not give a damn about his presence (and interference) in he office, not when he doesn't follow her advice and stays there, not when she feels his eyes, predatory, on her- she lasts only ten minutes, though. "What" she simply says exasperated. It's not even really a question.

"You wanted me to be Patrick. I should be offended. And I should be more offended, since you think I'm only here because I need help" he keeps grinning, and Lisbon realizes that she definitely hates this man. She feels like hiding her head behind her hands, wondering what could be wrong with Jane's so-called friends and family, how it's possible for a man not having been around normal people, not once in his life, people who doesn't lie and manipulate and commit crime after crime on daily basis… _C'mon Teresa, it is Jane you are talking about. You already answered your question!_

"You have two minutes to tell me what do you want, and then I'll kick you out of this building, Mister Ruskin" the lines between her eyebrows starts to pulse with anger- even Jane would know to retreat by now, and this man will do the same, if he cares about his wellbeing.

"You cleared my name"

She almost laughs, and comes back to work, signing few papers while talking with him "the only person who could report you was the widow, aka the murder, not exactly someone the jury was going to take in such a good consideration, and you and your partner have been quite good in erasing evidences. With what we had, the case wasn't going to make it in front of a judge." She lifts her eyes and look at him, not grinning. She is not trying to make things up; she is simply telling the truth, just crossed arms and nonchalance in her voice. She is behaving like she would do with the blonde. After all, Ruskin and Jane are quite similar, always misleading and manipulating, even if Jane conned people with fake psychic powers while Ruskin did (still does, maybe) with the promise of easy money, a lot of easy money.

"You let me go, you cleared my name, you may have not realized it, Miss Lisbon, but you gave me a second shot at life. You made me what I've never been before, an honest man." She simply looks at him with lifted eyebrows, skeptical. Something smells there, and she can so hear all her inner alarms screaming DANGER with a red light pulsing… "I have a job, a real, honest job, as honest as being a real estate agent may be, that's it, Miss Lisbon"

"It is _Agent Lisbon, _Mister Ruskin"

"I'd call you Agent Lisbon if I was her for job related issues, but I'm not. I'm here because I want to; I'm here because of you, _Teresa Lisbon, _and not of _Agent Lisbon" _

"I'm still having problems understanding you, Mister Ruskin…"

He takes a big breath, almost scared, with dilated pupils, and answers, with only a word. "Dinner"

"I'll say it again, Mister Ruskin, I'm having some problems in understanding where you are trying to go…"

He takes again a big breath, looking again with fear at Lisbon, unsure, and this time, he talks, quickly, so quickly it's almost hard for Lisbon understanding exactly what he says. "I'm talking about dinner, you and me. I'm not asking for a date, not yet anyway, even if I'd not mind reaching that point. If I have to be honest, I'd like to eventually reach that point, but right now I'm just asking, come to dinner with me, once, let me say thank you, and then if you'll want, I'll vanish from your life and you'll never see me ever again"

Her composure vanishes, and, without her being fully aware of, she collapses, laughing at him, one hand covering her mouth, stealing occasional glances at the young man in front of her who doesn't blink and stays as compost as he can be in such a situation, considering what's going on. It's then that it hits her, suddenly. "You are serious?"

"Absolutely"

"You are serious!" this time she is shouting in shock, concerned and… and she isn't sure about how she is feeling and how she is supposed to feel right now "but, how, why, I mean, I just…"

"As I said, today will just be a thank you" he grins, sure of himself, like Jane would be, like Jane always is "but, in case you'd decide to make an habit of it, I want you to know that I consider you fascinating, interesting, smart, strong, sweet, and extremely beautiful, but mostly, Miss Lisbon, I want you to know that I've never been, and I'll never be, a one night stands kind of guy"

"You are telling me you are romantically interested in me" "Yes" "You, Danny Ruskin, are romantically interested in me"

"As I said, yes" he grins, and she hates him because this guy definitely grew up around Jane. Besides, she has learned to feel fire and smoke, especially when it's a fire concerning Jane, and this thing? It has Jane written all over it. She doesn't know what stunt he is pulling, but the man is definitely up to something. She shakes her head, smiling and laughing.

"You'll not give up until I'll say yes" it's not a question; she is simply stating the obvious.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Lisbon"

"In this case" she pauses as she gives him a small piece of paper, where numbers are elegantly written on it with the black ink of a fountain pen "I'd say we have a date" _Sorry sweetheart, but two can play this game! _She thinks just to change her opinion for a moment (just one) when he looks at her with those eyes, the ones of a child on Christmas morning (or the ones of a happy drunk idiot). But she casts the thought away as soon as it enters her mind, Danny Ruskin is simply a great actor, like his brother-in-law, and his past as con-man proves it. He _can't _be interested in her. Hell, she doubts he really wants to say Thank you or that he has really taken the "right path"…

"When do you finish?"

"It depends… if Jane doesn't cause me any trouble, I'll be out of here around eight, but I really don't see…" she simply lifts her eyebrows, still looking at him with a mix of curiosity and… fear. Not the kind of horror fear, though, but the "they are up to something, and it will be something I'll not like" kind of fear.

"Well, considering that I doubt it could take you too long to become prettier than this, I think that half past eight should be fine. I'm gonna text you my number and the name of the restaurant, so you'll be able to decide on an outfit, and call me in case of Patrick-related troubles" he smiles at her, a smile that's supposed to be charming and scream "you can't help but fall in love with me" _Really? Sorry sweetheart, but I've been around Jane for a way too long to fall for something like that! _He is already at the door when he is finishing speaking, and Lisbon doesn't know if she hasn't said no because she has been so surprised by his sudden move on her, or because of his words and he has spoken them- sure and strong, resolute… she may even say virile, even if Danny Ruskin's appearance screams everything but virile. She knows she should have said no, but there's this part of that's just too curious to see what the "dynamic duo" is up to. _Because there's no way_ _Jane's not involved._

"Let's hear, what you got yourself into this time?" speaking of the devil, Lisbon is brought back to reality by Pa… by _Jane's _voice. He is standing at crossed arms outside her office, in front of Danny, looking at him like a disappointed parent would look at his wild child. His voice… she'd like to record this, really. "Danny, I care about you, you are family, but your actions have consequences! When will you learn to behave?" Now, Lisbon can't suppress it any longer, she can't help but laugh, so hard she feels she could die, and she doesn't care if Jane is upset because of this. _Really, what should do I do, with him, talking exactly like I do every day with him? _

"I have a date" Danny simply answers with nonchalance, faked, pure nonchalance, sending evil glares at Jane and mischievous looks at Lisbon, extremely proud with himself.

"Danny, seriously, if you don't tell me what's the problem, how am I supposed to help you? Tell me what you are up to."

"You want to know the truth, Pat? I'm up to dating Lisbon"

"Danny, Danny, Danny… how many times do I have to tell you…?" _Wait, what? What did he say? Did he just say he is going to date Lisbon, as in Teresa Lisbon, my Lisbon? "_You can't date _My Lisbon!" _ He screams, pointing at Danny, and then turning at Lisbon, pointing the same finger at her "and you can't date _him!"_ he is serious, she understands it. She understands it because she sees it into his eyes, and into his tone. His voice is high, cold, and serious, like when he talks about Red John. She has never heard him talking like that for something that wasn't concerning the serial killer, and frankly, she is quite… she isn't sure, but right now she is terrified by Jane, but, at the same time, she can't help finding him incredibly _hot and sexy _ in his own primitive way of protecting her, whatever reason he may have. But, still, he is ordering her around, and she hates when people orders her around, she is the one who's supposed to order people around, not the opposite… besides, the man is daring to tell her who she may or may not date, and she doesn't remember telling him to not date Bitch… Kristina, even if she didn't like her (_I'm not even going to think about why I didn't like them dating in the first place) and she _thought the (fake) psych wasn't his type (_Which is petite, dark haired, green eyed, strong, resolute and who doesn't take bullshit from him )_

With crossed arms, she gets closer to them, smiling at Danny like a perfect femme fatale, sending (subtle and stolen) evil glares at Jane's address, and, once on her tip-toes, hands on his immaculate white shirt, she gives to the younger man a quick peck on the cheek (_and I bet you remember it still counts, Jane) _trying to sound as charming and flirty as never before. "You know Danny; the good thing about being boss is that I can delegate all my work…"

"Is that your way of telling me that I should be here at seven, Teresa dear?" Teresa just smiles, faking being shy, biting her lips (and she is pretty sure she just heard Jane grunting). Neither of them adds anything more, and when Danny leaves, still with extremely proud and satisfied expression, Jane practically storms out of the office, with red eyes, back to the security of his couch, where he lies giving her his back.

As she sits again at her desk, Lisbon can't help but wonder if Jane has anything to do with this, whatever _this_ may be, and, especially, she wonders why all of a sudden he is behaving in such a weird, possessive and hot way… is this one of his master plans, or not?

* * *

He doesn't like it. He doesn't like anything of it.

He doesn't like Lisbon (_HIS LISBON) _agreeing in seeing Danny. He doesn't like that she went home during lunch to retrieve a bag where he is sure she stores all the necessary to look more stunning than she usually and always is (and all for _Danny's sake_). He doesn't like that she is going to live earlier to have dinner with Danny (while _he _has to force her out of the office, and goes to the restaurant with him only when one of them is really, really upset. Or at least, they used to go to the restaurant when they were upset. It's been a while since they last did it, long before he and Kristina went on that disastrous date. But does Danny have to fight his way into having dinner with Lisbon?) He doesn't like that she has spent the last half an hour closed in her office, closed blinds, locked door, to get ready (she never changed to have dinner with him). He doesn't like when Danny walks in, young, arrogant, handsome, expensive clothes, fresh, alive and whole, with red roses that may be cliché but will always work. (He'd never buy Lisbon red roses. He'd buy her white roses, or even better: white tulips, her favorite)

With fists closed firmly at his sides, Jane stands, facing his "relative" with clear rage, eyes in the eyes, feeling the urge to lift those fists and hitting the grinning bastard (if he was anyone else, he'd do it immediately, but he is Angela's brother, she'd never forgive him, shed' never want them to fight this way).

"What are you up to, Danny? What do you want from _my Lisbon?"_

"You know Pat, it's actually funny, you keep calling _Teresa _yours, but yet it's me she is going to have a fancy dinner with. I wonder why." He has never hated Danny, really. If he has to be honest, he even liked it, when they were both younger, growing up together, like they were brothers. But now, he really can't help it; he can't do a single thing about the bile rising from his stomach. Danny's a bastard, a slick bastard who wants to steal _HIS Lisbon_, and he is grinning with that expression that screams that the only thing he wants is dragging her to the closest secluded space and so that he could have his way with her.

"I'm telling you this, Danny; you don't have the right to…"

"Last time I checked, you didn't have _that right_ either, bro" Danny stops Jane even before he could end his sentence. The younger man is no longer grinning or laughing, he is cold and serious, almost mad. Patrick, for an instant, is terrified, terrified that, whatever Danny may be up to with Lisbon, may be a way of getting his revenge against his brother-in-law. Jane had took away Angela, the most beautiful and precious thing in Danny's life, from him, first with marriage, then causing her death, and he is really scared that his idea may concern stealing the most precious, true and beautiful thing that Jane has currently in his life, Lisbon herself. "You don't have the right to claim her as yours as well. You've known her for years, and yet you never made a move on her, but as soon as I get into the picture, and all I ask is _one single date, _you decided she belongs to you. Do you want to know what I think? I think that you are still the same self centered asshole! The whole universe has to resolve around Patrick Jane, only Patrick Jane is worth the attention! You play with people's emotions, you don't give a damn about them, and you don't give a damn about _her!" _

"What's going on here?" even if he was going to say something unpleasant to Danny (and maybe even hit him, this time he deserved it), Jane is stopped by the preoccupation and fear in Lisbon's voice. He doesn't like it. Mad Lisbon, he is crazy about her (that's why he upsets her so much), but worried Lisbon is a whole different thing. Apparently, Danny will just have to deal with his sarcastic and witty comments, the usual lucky bastard.

"Yeah, we…" as soon as he sees Lisbon, he freezes, unable to say even just another word, open mouth and eyes wide open, because… because the woman who is now standing between them can't be Lisbon, _his Lisbon, _because if she is, it means that Teresa Lisbon has been hidden as long as they knew each other. With the soft, strapless, knee-long dark red dress with the stole in the same red, black high stiletto sandals (that go along with the purse, a small handbag), with curly and glossy dark hair, light make up in soft natural colors that enlightens her porcelain skin, simply long earrings and her cross, she can't be Teresa Lisbon, she has to be… "You are a goddess" the words are out of his mouth before he realizes he was talking out loud. He doesn't realize when he takes the angel's hands in his own, admiring her, making her spinning. He is sure that the showing off his for Danny, but what's going on there, what really matters, the smile, the happiness, they are all for him, for _Jane_. He has never been so happy before. He has never smiled so sincerely before, and he is going to take her in his arms, lifting her in the air, making her spin more and more, and then, finally, he is going to…

"we're running late" Danny breaks the magic, bringing them back to reality, and when they part, disappointment, anger and frustration and delusion are written all over Jane's face, while Lisbon is so confused… she is really starting to think that just Danny is up to something, and that Jane is, for once, innocent here.

"Yes, you are right. We have to go" as she gulps, moving without looking at neither of them, she feels suddenly self-conscious. Maybe the dress hasn't been such a wise choice. Maybe she is showing off too much skin, and Danny is getting the wrong idea… she just feels like covering as much skin as possible, because it's an extremely reveling dress that she is wearing, and she is wearing it for Jane's brother-in-law, while shed' do anything to wear it for _Patrick and Patrick only, _she'd do anything to be in his arms again, to feel him alive against her, to dance with him, and know finally what it feels like to kiss him senseless…

She feels like crying while she walks in direction of the elevator, Danny's hand on the small of her back, while Jane… if she was there, she'd know that, as soon as they are out of sight, he starts to walk convulsionary across the bullpen, understanding that he has been a stupid and a jerk, but well aware that Danny has been wrong- at least in part. It's not that he hasn't made a move on Lisbon because he is not interested, the fact that he lives in celibacy doesn't mean he can't acknowledge a beautiful woman (and Lisbon in simply the most beautiful of them all). His mistake has been thinking that she could wait for him for the rest of her life, forever, only because she has stopped seriously dating shortly after they met (_what a coincidence_) to prefer few one night stands, always with long amount of time between each one of them. He doesn't blame Lisbon for this, she has needs, needs he can't (couldn't) fulfill, and he doesn't care too much, until she is single and there are no strings attached.

But what if the strings get attached? What if she finds someone (_Danny_) and decides to not wait for him to make his move any longer? After all, he isn't the only one who can recognize a beautiful woman, and when Danny wants something, he gets it. He can be worst than Jane himself.

Lisbon is the most beautiful, wonderful, precious thing that could have entered his life, the one who has saved him from self-inflected destruction, and he could lose her because he has been blinded by revenge for too long, unable to listen to her reasoning… this is enough to make him remember what, a year prior, he was going to tell her in that crate, what he had decided to never tell her (_Because it was simple ridiculous, and it was just imagination, and he couldn't feel that way, wasn't allowed to, so he HAD to push that whatever it was away), _to awoke something he thinks he had forget, because seeing Lisbon with Danny has awakened the absolute knowledge that he doesn't care about Lisbon. He loves Teresa, as in being in love with Teresa, and he can't risk losing her to someone else, especially not Danny. He has to tell her, she has to know it, to hear it from him. She needs to know that she isn't allowed to move on, not with someone who's not him, but he finds himself in difficulty.

Apparently, Danny has found a way to switch off her mobile- she is too dedicated to her job; she'd never turn it off for a fancy dinner, risking losing a case. _Think Patrick, Think! _"Yes!" he screams at the top of his lugs, mortified that he hasn't got his answer earlier. Really, it was such an easy task to achieve… everything Danny knows about seduction, charm and wooing, Jane thought him. Meaning, there's just one place Danny could have gone to with Teresa, the same place Jane would bring her to: her favorite restaurant.

* * *

**_THE KITCHEN _**is her favorite restaurant in Sacramento, but it's also a place where you can't go on your own, and where you have to wait for months to get a reservation- but her strawberries are absolutely the best available (she has nicknamed their strawberries dessert "triple threat"); still, in the last few years, she has been there few times (_six or seven, probably_) and always with the same man, the curly blonde, blue eyed mentalist able to charm his way inside any restaurant.

She never saw too much into it. Jane always invites (_used to invite_) her when he does (_did_) something really stupid, when she is (_was)_ really upset or when he is (_was_) desperate for company. They were there after he confessed her of his breakdown, they went there after he regained his sight, they went there after he had told a girl revenge was useless and had run into the rain hand in hand with her, they went there after he shot Hardy to save her, after they lost their only lead to Red John, they went there after Carmen had confessed framing her, they went there after she survived a bomb explosion, they went there after he had escaped prison, after he got her suspended, at the one month anniversary of Bosco's death, that time he drove her into Mashburn's flashy car, and every year on her mother's anniversary.

She hasn't been there just six or seven times. She has been there, with him, at least 13 times, and as soon s she realizes it, she blushes, smiling, considering that maybe, deep, deep down, even if she has always claimed the opposite, she likes Jane's, his way of spoiling her, and there's this little part of her (the one with the huge crush on him) who, every time, hoped that he was going to seduce her over a meal, as sophomoric as it may be (also because Jane enjoys ordering aphrodisiac foods, grinning maliciously at the waiters, and winking at her, but, silly her, it was just to embarrass her, not because he was interested).

"What's wrong, Teresa?" Ruskin's voice awakens her from her reverie, and she can't help but look lost and confuse in front of her, pale, sad and with teary eyes.

She hasn't been at The Kitchen in over six months, not after Jane's kidnapping and encounter with Red John, not after he has spent the summer on his own (and she knows where, in his house in Malibu, under the smiley), not when she had to lie to him to get him on the case, not after he had faked his death to get the killer to confess and free Danny, not after he had to walk on a stage again, not after Kristina's comeback… and she realizes that Kristina is, indeed, part of the picture. She doesn't know if she and Jane stopped whatever they had going on because of Kristina, because he had feelings for her and didn't want to upset her or betray her or whatever, or simply because he feels the need to protect her, at the cost of their own happiness. Or maybe, she has simply saw things that weren't there in the first place. Maybe Jane simply wanted to embarrass her, and never thought about seduction. Maybe, this evening, Jane has been that gentlemanly and charming only because he needs and wants to be the centre of attention, and can't stand Danny stealing his thunder.

She has just convinced herself that he has stopped to go there with her because he is a self-centered asshole, who thinks he is the only one suffering in the world, who doesn't give a damn about the rest of the world and her in particular, that he has only lied to her, that all his promises are empty ones, that he'll never protect her, save her, stuck at her side… now her eyes are no longer just teary. Now she is crying desperate.

She is crying and sobbing desperate in front of Ruskin, tears liquefying her make-up, tired of pretending of being strong, tired of keeping her façade. As much as she wanted to find out what Ruskin was up to (because she knows he is up to something, she simply does, it's like a Jane hunch), she really can't stand this any longer. This is _their restaurant, _hers and Jane's, and she doesn't want a man, thin, with brown hair and yes, younger and pale, but someone with curly blonde hair, with blue eyes and 41 years old, muscular and tanned.

She almost (_almost_) pities Ruskin. She is a mess and he is panicking, definitely not his idea of a date. He doesn't know what to do, besides offering her a napkin. Not that it helps; she doesn't stop crying just because he has been nice. If possible, things spiral even more out of control, when she faces the truth: she doesn't have a crush on Jane, she loves Patrick, and Jane doesn't love her back, he isn't there with her and he never will be there with her again. She has just been something to keep his mind busy, a tool to use and manipulate. Patrick only cares about getting and killing Red John, he has just used her to reach his goal.

"What have you done to her?" she doesn't register that the owner of the shouting voice is actually Patrick Jane until he is at their table in the blink of an eye, a flash of blonde curls and blue eyes that lift Danny from his seat and punch, hard, him on the nose, making the young man roll on the carpet, blood covering his shirt and his expensive suite.

In one instant, Teresa stands, and comes to Jane's side, surprised, astonished, and still teary but not in tears any longer. Danny is still on the soil, massaging his face, trying to stop the blood. Jane is looking at Lisbon with terror, hoping that he'd not scare her and that Danny didn't hurt her, busy massaging what it's probably a broken hand, and then, Teresa… then, Teresa thrown herself at him, holding him for dear life, trying to understand if it's true or if she is dreaming.

"He isn't you. Nobody's you" the hell with rules, the hell with Red John, the hell with everything, she is sick and tired of always pulling an act to keep him at arm's length, she is sick and tired of being heartbroken, she is sick and tired of not telling him how she feels, and she'd like to tell him so, but Jane silences her with a finger on her lips (and she can't help but close her eyes and softly kiss it, and Jane can't help but moan, because that's absolutely the sexiest thing someone has done to his fingers).

"That time in the crate, when I told you that I was always going to save you, there was something else I wanted to tell you, and I'd tell you. I wanted you to know that I cared for you, but I was wrong" he pauses, drinking into the sight in front of him. He doesn't care if she is a mess, she is the most beautiful mess, she is always beautiful inside and out, for him "I love you. I'm in love with you."

She throws herself at him again, only, this time, when they melt into each other is with a kiss and not only an embrace. They kiss, and they cry and they smile in that kiss, and when, still holding each other, _their song _starts to play into the background, Jane catches a flash of Danny, leaving, grinning happy and satisfied.

Danny has played him, has played Lisbon, but he has done it for a good reason, leaving an unspoken message, answering to the request Jane had made when they had met months ago. _I forgive you, now forgive yourself, Patrick, and move on with your life, move on with Lisbon, and take care of her. _

As they get lost into the music, dancing like that night more than a year ago, neither of them cares that Danny played them. And they don't even what to know how he knew what their restaurant or their song was- because they are the only ones mattering.


End file.
